Tenchi Muyo! Generations
by Aaron Thomas Manuel
Summary: A Tenchi generational story that expands on the original OVA.
1. Episode 1

Aaron Thomas Manuel  
ATMicTornado@aol.com  
Tenchi Muyo! Generations: Epsiode 1 - "Beginnings"  
Regular Fiction  
A new saga begins.  
  
Note From Author: Hi. This is the begining of the generations saga. Here new characters are introduced, complex questions are answered, and the conclusion to the Tenchi Muyo! story begins. The story mainly focuses on Tenchi's son, Oryko, and his personal triumphs. This is my conclusion to the Tenchi Muyo! story.  
  
As the sun rises over the horizon, Oryko Masaki comes upon a small house in the mountains. This is the house he once called "home", the house he shared with caring happy family. The many happy birthdays they shared, the holidays, the carnivals. They were all so happy. Then the Day of Darkness came, and he and everyone else he knew would never be the same again.  
  
Oryko: (walking inside) Well, with a little work I can make this place my home again. (looking around) This place is such a mess, it will take weeks to clean this place up! (stomache moaning) Well, it seems the kitchen is a great place to start.  
  
As he cleaned up the house, each room brought back memories of the past came. In his room, Oryko remembered all the times he used to jump out of his window, fly up, and dive into the lake. In his parents' bedroom, he remembered when used to rush in and wake them on Christmas morning. As he made his way into Washu's lab, he remembered when he used to sneak into the lab and play with her experiments. They were all great memories.  
  
Tired, Oryko entered the living room. As he walks over to a window and looks out at the landscape. What was once a plentiful forest, was now a charred wasteland. The ash of the trees covered the ground like a blanket of snow. He could also see pieces of debree spred all over. As Oryko looks up he notices what used to be the Masaki Shrine. Leaving the house, Oryko takes a long walk to the shrine. At the top of steps were the ruins of his great-grandfather's escape from Jurai. The shrine office was completely destroyed, and the chapel was nearly obliterated. from this place he could remember spend the long, summer days training with his great-grandfather. However, his last memory of the shrine was extremely painful. It was the day he burried Noboyuki and Yosho. He can remember the shrine like this, and the site of his sister baling uncontrollably. The last thing he remembers, is the site of them driving away and leaving their home behind for Tokyo. Nearly shedding a tear, Oryko continued to walk into what was left of the forest. There he came upon two graves - the graves of Noboyuki and Yosho.  
  
Oryko: (depressed) Grandpa, great-grandfather, I am home. (looking around) It seems the first order of business is to fix this place up.  
  
As he walked over to a burnt picture frame, a weak smile crept across his face. The picture was taken on his tenth birthday. There, he was visited by Princess Sasami of Jurai and her family, all except for her sister Ayeka. In the picture, he is standing next to Sasami, and his great-grandfather, Yosho.  
  
Oryko: That was great day, a happy memory I will never forget.  
  
Working diligently, Oryko quickly restores the electricity, water, gas, and air conditioning to the place. As hard as it had to be, Oryko threw out the things that were burnt beyond recognition. With the few groceries he had, Oryko fixed a small dinner and sat back looking at the burnt photo. _"I wonder what Princess Sasami is doing right now."_  
  
Meanwhile, back on planet Jurai...  
  
Sasami, Princess of Jurai, is running to cetch up to her sister so she can talk to her. Now she has to leave in minuets, she has to hurry and stop Ayeka.  
  
Sasami: (to Ayeka) You know Ayeka, Oryko's eighteenth birthday is coming up.  
  
Ayeka: What about it?  
  
Sasami: Well, I'm leaving for Earth to see him, do you want come Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka: (bitterly) Why should I? After all, he is the son of that woman! I still can not believe he chose her over me!  
  
Sasami: (snapping back) Ayeka, shame on you! Are you going to let your pointless grudge with Ryoko turn you into this kind of person? (sarcastically) Besides, I thought you said you were a better person than Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka: What? Oh very well then, I will go. If it will make you happy, I will go.  
  
Sasami: (smiling) Great! We leave in a couple of hours, so get ready. I can not wait to see him! The last picture Washu sent of him was six years ago. I am sure he has grown a foot or two, and he probably looks like his father at his age.  
  
All of a sudden, Azaka and Kamadake come flying with important news.  
  
Azaka: Princess Ayeka, we have a report on the Space Pirate Aurora.  
  
Kamadake: She has finally come out of hiding and is headed in the direction of the Solar System.  
  
Ayeka: That is impossible! Her ship was destroyed when she was caught hiding on Alpha VII. The Galaxy Police reported that she was quickly dealt with and they reported her dead. How could that criminal possibly escape, much less survive?  
  
Sasami: She must have somehow have gotten aboard a cruiser.  
  
Azaka: Apparently, she had found her way on board a Galaxy Police cruiser and stole a shuttle. Yesterday, the Galaxy Police announced that the entire crew of the cruiser _Nova _was murdered and that one of the _Nova's_ shuttles was stolen. After a DNA analysis, they discovered it was Aurora who killed the crew.  
  
Ayeka: I will capture her if it is the last thing I will ever do! (to Sasami) It looks like we have another reason to head to Earth anyway.  
  
As a stolen Galaxy Police spaceship jets across space, the pilot at the helm is constantly checking her radar. The pilot is a young space pirate named Aurora, a green-haired woman from Jurai trying to find a good place to hide until the statue of limitations takes effect. After being flushed out of her last hiding place by the Galaxy Police, her ship was destroyed leaving her to steal a small shuttle. As she looks back at her radar, only to see a Juraian ship approaching. Desperate to get away, she attacks the Juraian ship with every bit of extra energy the small shuttle had. The shot landed, but it had merely stunned it for short time. Though the she was now farther ahead of the Juraian ship only to be hailed.  
  
Ayeka: Space Pirate Aurora, I, Princess Ayeka of the Planet Jurai, order you to stop immediately and surrender. We are very capable of destroying that small vessel, therefore, I advise you to do as I say.  
  
Aurora: Humph, what I lack in speed I make up in maneuverability. Lets see how well you can hit a moving target you arrogant princess.  
  
Ayeka: Arrogant? How dare you call me that! When I get my hands on you!  
  
Aurora: First you have to catch me, then you will have to kill me. I have no intention on giving myself up, you idiot!  
  
Ayeka: Have it your way!  
  
Finally, Ayeka's ship, Ryo-Oho and the stolen craft meet right above planet Earth. As Aurora's ship stops, she concentrates all her energy on her weapons and attacks with everything she's got. It does little damage but Aurora keeps on firing away.  
  
Ayeka: Fire at will!  
  
The firepower of Ryo-Oho is more than enough to defeat the small craft and it slowly falls towards Earth's atmosphere.  
  
Aurora: I will see you on Earth, Princess Ayeka.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth, Oryko finishes some minor repairs before finally going to bed for the night. _"What a day! Amazingly, there is still a lot more to do. I will get an early start tomorrow. I also must make room for some practicing as well. Some much to do and not enough time to do it." _As he starts to fall asleep, Oryko is awakened by loud crash outside. As Oryko rushes out to investigate, he runs back into the house; realizing he was just his boxers. Coming back out in a pair of jeans, he rushes to the scene. There he finds the fallen space pirate, unconscious and seriously hurt. Carefully he picks her up and brings her inside the house. After healing her wounds, he heads right back to bed, willing to deal with situation in the morning. As he falls asleep, a strange feeling comes over him.  
  
Oryko: (mumbling) Tomorrow will certainly be extraordinary.


	2. Episode 2 - "Unexpected Roomates"

Aaron Thomas Manuel  
ATMicTornado@aol.com  
Tenchi Muyo! Generations: Episode 2 - "Unexpected Roommates"  
Regular Fiction  
Oryko's healing house guest becomes his newest burden.  
  
As the morning light peered over the mountains, the young space pirate woke to find herself not in a Juraian jail. Instead, she found herself in a futon in a strange room. As Aurora looked around, she could tell that this place had suffered a lot of damage. All of a sudden, she heard a chopping sound and went down stairs to investigate. There, she found Oryko chopping vegetables and fixing breakfast.  
  
Aurora: (shouting; drawing her sword) Hold it right there!  
  
Oryko: I see your awake.  
  
Aurora: Put the knife down!  
  
Oryko: (slowly) Okay. I understand you are a little edgy right now so, take it easy.  
  
Aurora: Where am I?  
  
Oryko: You are in my home. (looking back) If you are referring what planet you are on, then you are on the planet Earth.  
  
Aurora: Earth? No! Of all the planets I could have crashed on, why did I have to crash on a planet controlled by Jurai's Royal Family?  
  
Oryko: Hey, I never got your name. Besides, if you are going to put a blade to my back you might as well introduce yourself.  
  
Aurora: Turn around. (Oryko turns around) Humph, well you look a little young to be a Juraian soldier. If you must know, my name is Aurora. I'm a space pirate running from the Juraian government.  
  
Oryko: Aurora huh? My name is Oryko Masaki. (looking at her sword) Now is it really necessary to continue to hold me hostage?  
  
Aurora: I don't know? Can I trust you? After all, if I am not a prisoner, then you would have left me to die.  
  
Oryko: Not so. Why would I leave any human being to die? You were injured, so I helped you. Besides, space pirate or not, it does not matter who you are so long as you behave yourself.  
  
As Aurora puts her sword away, Ryo-Oho finally orbits Earth.   
  
Azaka: Princess Ayeka, we have entered Earth's orbit.  
  
Ayeka: Are you sure this where that disgusting pirate crashed?  
  
Kamadake: The engine signature of the stolen shuttle ends here.  
  
Ayeka: Pinpoint the exact location.  
  
Azaka: I shall display the location on the monitor.  
  
At that moment, the screen flashes a display of the Masaki home. The screen also shows the wreckage of the stolen Galaxy Police shuttle.  
  
Kamadake: It seems Aurora has landed at the Masaki house.  
  
Azaka: If that is the case, then we must hurry! I am not going to let that pirate harm Tenchi!  
  
Sasami: Wait I see someone on the monitor. (to Azaka) Zoom image.  
  
The image that materializes on the screen is Oryko. Sasami can not help but smile at how much her old friend has grown. By looking at him she can tell that he grew his hair longer, and gotten a lot stronger. He also seemed about a foot shorter than when she last saw him. _"It seems Yosho trained him well, and yet it's as if there is something strange about him."_   
  
Ayeka: Well, is that the boy you were talking about?  
  
Sasami: Yes. That is Oryko Masaki, Tenchi's son.  
  
Ayeka: (to the guardians) Prepare for descent! Land the ship near the lake.  
  
Azaka and Kamadake: Yes ma'am!  
  
Meanwhile, at the house, Aurora settles on the living room couch. As she stares at the television, she can not help but think about Oryko. _"He is the first person to ever care about me in a long time..."_  
_  
(Flashback in Aurora's mind)  
  
_Aurora: Oh Kryan, soon we will be married. Do you have to go?  
  
Kryan: Yes. You know I have a responsibility to the king and the Kingdom of Jurai. Don't worry! I'll be home soon, I promise.  
  
Aurora: I will wait for you here!  
  
_"That was the last time I saw him. He died fighting a pointless war for Jurai. The war happened over a petty squabble between the royal family and the aristocrats of some other planet. He didn't deserve to die! I guess that why I became a space pirate. In order to quench my thirst for revenge, I attack the royal family. However, they got the best of me and I have been on the run ever since. I guess with Oryko here, maybe I will never have to run again."_ At ease, Aurora falls alseep.  
  
Elsewhere, Oryko begins the long series of repairs on the Masaki Shrine. When the attack happened, the shrine was the hardest hit. Looking at the damage, Oryko estimated that it would take at least two months in order to finish the repairs. After two hours of working, Oryko stops momentarily for a cup of tea.  
  
Oryko: (taking his shirt off) Finishing the repairs on the shrine maybe more than enough to keep me in shape. (taking a drink) I guess I can work another four hours, then I need to practice until dusk.  
  
At that moment, Oryko spots something in the sky. _"What the heck is that? It looks like a spaceship!"_ Without haste, Oryko drops the tea and heads towards the lake. When he gets there, he is stopped dead in his tracks at the site of Ryo-Oho shadowing the lake. _"Wow! It is a spaceship!" _Moments later, the two princesses and their guardians materialize in front of Oryko.  
  
Sasami: Hi! You must be Oryko.  
  
As Sasami gets a good look at Oryko, she blushes at the site of him without a shirt on.  
  
Oryko: Is there something wrong Lady Sasami? It is Sasami right?  
  
Sasami: Oh no! Please forgive me. That's right, I am Sasami and this is my sister Ayeka.  
  
Oryko: How do you do. Wow, it has been years since I last saw you Sasami. (to Ayeka) So you are her sister, I am Tenchi's son Oryko. How do you do?  
  
Ayeka: Where is she?  
  
Oryko: (stammering) Where is who?  
  
Ayeka: You know who the space pirate! (pointing to the wreckage) There is her stolen vessel right there, so she has to be here somewhere. So where is she?  
  
At that moment, Aurora steps outside to see what is going on.  
  
Aurora: Oryko what's with all the screaming? (looking at Ayeka) You! Of all the planets I land on and you have to show up!  
  
Ayeka: Ha! I've got you now! (to the guardians) Capture her!  
  
As the guradians advance towards Aurora she releases a wave energy that drives them back into the lake. However, her triumph is short lived as Ayeka traps Aurora in a force field.  
  
Ayeka: Ha! You can not escape from me now!  
  


ENOUGH!!!  
  


Ayeka look backs, she see Oryko standing there in a fighting position. He has drawn out the Master Key and the look in his eyes proves he is serious.  
  
Ayeka: What are you doing? She is a viscous space pirate and must be brought to justice!  
  
Oryko: Yeah, well here on Earth she has done nothing wrong. If you want to take her in, you are going to have to do it another day.  
  
Sasami: Oryko what wrong with you? She is a criminal, she has to be arrested.  
  
Oryko: She is injured! She can not leave until sh has healed! You can wait a couple of weeks, I don't think she is going anywhere.  
  
Ayeka: I don't care if she is hurt or not, I only care about bringing her justice.  
  
Sasami: Hold on Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka: What? We have no business here now lets go!  
  
Sasami: Ayeka, I did not travel so far just to head home. You may go ahead and take Aurora back to Jurai, but I came here on vacation. I will see you in a couple weeks.  
  
Aurora: Hey! First rule of battle, never take your eyes off your enemy.  
  
At that moment, Aurora released a wave energy and freed herself from the guardians' hold.   
  
Aurora: Lets see how you can take me back when you are nothing more than dust.  
  
As she releases another energy wave, another energy wave deflects her wave into space.  
  
Aurora: Where did that come from? (looking down at Oryko) You!   
  
Sasami: Oryko?  
  


_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM_!!!!  


  
As she looks at him she can feel an enormous power flowing from him. However, even though Aurora's energy wave missed Ayeka and Sasami, Oryko's wave did not miss Ryo-Oho.   
  
Ayeka: No! My Ryo-Oho!  
  
Oryko: (blushed; embarrassed) Oops! Sorry about that.  
  
Ayeka: (miniture logs appearing) You destroyed my ship!  
  
Oryko: (starting back up) Well, look at it this way, at least you're still alive. (taking off) See you at dinner!  
  
As the sun sets over the mountains, Oryko is at his favorite spot overlooking the house. It is his favorite place to think and reflect, as well as meditate. "_It looks like I have three new roomates. I wonder how dad handled this? (looking at the sun) Well, it looks like I will have to find out for myself._"


	3. Episode 3 - "Bring It On"

Aaron Thomas Manuel  
ATMicTornado@aol.com  
Regular Fiction  
Tenchi Muyo! Generations: Chapter 3 - "Bring It On"  
Oryko gets ready for battle.  
  
The dawn of an new day is the symbol of fresh start. For Oryko, today is the begining of a second chance. Oryko began his day at 4:00 am with intense meditation. By seven, he began four hours of sword practice. At eleven, he heads for the shrine to continue the ongoing repairs to the Masaki Shrine.  
  
Before Oryko begins work on the shrine, he takes a short brake for a cup of tea.  
  
Aurora: There you are! I have been looking all over for you.  
  
Oryko: Oh, hi Aurora.  
  
Oryko: (looking at the sun) Without any shade, work is going to get longer and longer.  
  
Aurora: You look awful. (looking at the shrine) The shack looks even worse! Why are you even bothering with it?  
  
Oryko: (laughing) This is no shack! This is the Masaki Shrine. This shrine reflects the story of a young Juraian prince named Yosho. It reflects his journey from the prejudice and politics of Jurai, to the peace and tranquility of Earth. This shrine stood for over 700 years, which is how long he lived on Earth. This shrine was destroyed the same day he was murdered.  
  
Aurora: If he is dead, then why are you rebuilding it?  
  
Oryko: Well, I always thought about becoming the next priest.  
  
Aurora: Do you need any help?  
  
Oryko: As hot as it gets, I am not sure you will be able to last.  
  
Aurora: (picking up some tools) Don't worry, I will be fine! After all, if you can do, it I can do it.  
  
After two hours of working in the hot sun left both Oryko and Aurora in fatigue...  
  
Aurora: (panting) This is almost too much!  
  
Oryko: (looking at his watch) Well, you can rest now because lunch time is near.  
  
At that moment, Aurora collapses from heat exhaustion and falls off a ladder.  
  
Oryko: Aurora! (cecthing her) Here drink some water! (setting her down) Aurora!   
  
Aurora: (panting) It looks like you were right.  
  
As she passes out again, Oryko picks her up and heads back to the house. At the front of the house sweeping is Ayeka. As Oryko approaches the house, Ayeka calls for Sasami.  
  
Sasami: (in the doorway) What is it sis? (gasping) It's Aurora! She must have passed out from the heat.   
  
Oryko: (yelling from the distance) Ayeka, clear a place for her! (laying her down on the ground) Ayeka, you look after while I start a bath for her. (looking with concern) Sasami, please wet a washcloth and a glass of cold water. Hurry!  
  
As Oryko and Sasami head into the house, an eerie green light fills the entire house.   
  
Oryko: What is going on? (laughter in the background) No! It can't be!  
  
As Oryko and Sasami rush outside to investigate, they see Aurora and Ayeka floating in the green light.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Well, young Oryko, it seems that after five years you have come back to finish what I began!  
  
Oryko: Let them go!  
  
Sasami: Please let my sister!  
  
Mysterious Voice: These two are coming with me. (laughing) Think of these two young ladies as collateral.  
  
Oryko: They have nothing to do with this! What could you possibly want from them?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Whatever I want, of course. You know, the only reason why I spared your life was so that I would have a worthy opponent to fight me. Now, I am just making sure you will not back out.  
  
Oryko: I refuse to wait much longer! If you refuse to fight me here, then I shall find you myself!  
  
Mysterious Voice: My point exactly! If you can find me, I will be waiting.  
  
Oryko: Bring it on! I will destroy you!  
  
In fit of rage, a blast of energy rushes of Oryko's body towards the sky. "_Where does his power come from?_" This thought occupies Sasami's mind as the green light fades as well as Ayeka and Aurora. Without further word or hesitation, Oryko heads towards Washu's lab and slams the door.  
  
Hours go by, as dinner time rolls near, Oryko is steadily working on a way to find this mysterious villan. As Sasami prepares dinner, she wonders if Oryko will join her tonight.  
  
Sasami: (knocking on the lab door) Oryko, dinner is ready!  
  
No answer...  
  
Sasami: Oryko, if you work too hard then you will collapse from exhaustion. Please, take a break and eat something.   
  
Oryko: Alright! I will take a break.  
  
As Oryko steps out of the lab, Sasami can easily see the signs of fatigue on his body. As they begin to eat, Sasami can not help but ask a question.  
  
Sasami: Oryko, what is going on here?  
  
Oryko: An ongoing nightmare. (sighing) Five years ago, an evil force came and assaulted my family. My parents fought bravely, but they were defeated. Great-grandfather fought bravely as well, but he two was defeated.  
  
Sasami: So now he wants to defeat you now that you are old enough to fight?  
  
Oryko: Yes. For the past five years, my dreams have been haunted by this specter. He(assuming it is a he) has been forcing me to replay those events over and over again. He constantly reminds me that he is not through with my family. He is not through until either I die or he parishes.  
  
Sasami: So I guess you will be working all night on something that will locate him.  
  
Oryko: (getting up; smiling) Dinner was great. I almost forgot what your cooking taste like Sasami. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. You should get a lot of rest tonight, becuase in the morning I plan on being ready to leave at dawn's first light.  
  
Sasami: (blushing) Alright, good night Oryko.  
  
Oryko: (blushing) Good night Sasami.  
  
Without another word, Oryko heads back to the lab to continue his work. The clock in the lab read 1:00 am as Oryko finally finished what he was working on. "_Well, whatever it is, I am sure it this CD-ROM has something to do with it._" After Oryko inserts the disk, he stands back to wait for something to happened. Total silence.  
  
Oryko: (angry) What a piece of junk! (turning away) What a waste of time! I guess I will have to find a way myself.  
  
At that moment, a hologram appeared behind Oryko. A hologram of a very familiar person...  
  
Washu: Well, I wouldn't call it a waste of time. Think of it as old technology.  
  
Oryko: (quickly turning around; shocked) Grandma? Is it really you?  
  
Washu: Well, sort of. This is a hologram generated via telepathic link with you.  
  
Oryko: Telepathic link? What link?  
  
Washu: The telepathic link between you and I of course! After the incident, you shut me out of your mind in order to forget your past!  
  
Oryko: So is this a recording or are you real-time?  
  
Washu: Real-time, of course. I couldn't talk to you right now if I were dead.  
  
Oryko: (overjoyed) So you are alive! Are the others alive too? Are my parents still alive?  
  
Washu: Yes, but just barely. (look of concern on her face) I am not sure how much longer they can last, they may die any day now.  
  
Oryko: All the more reason for me to get work now! Tell me what I need to do!  
  
Washu: Alright, here are the plans.  
  
Oryko gets started right away, and with the help of a few of Washu's robots, he quickly finishes the project. This time, the clock in the lab read 4:38 am.  
  
Washu: (looking it over) Well, I must say that this is an impressive piece of machinery. You and the robots did an excelent job!  
  
Oryko: (yawning) Thank you, I should run a test to see if it works.  
  
Washu: Personally, I think you need some sleep. Besides how can you test it, you don't even know how to locate anything!  
  
Oryko: Well, unlike your original plans for the astrobody dimensional portal(adp), I simply connected it with the wave synthesizer. This way I can lock on to your position via telepathic link.  
  
Washu: Brilliant! It looks like you learned something in those pathetic public schools after all. (looking back) Well, I have to go now. A guard protrols around at this time and they can sense my thoughts.  
  
Oryko: Don't worry, I will free you all. Tell mom and dad that their son lives, tell them that I said to hold on a little longer.  
  
Washu: I do not need to. Your mom is monitoring my thoughts right now. She has heard everything that you and I have talked about. She awaits your arrival and can not wait for you to put that fiend in his place. I will see you later, with my own eyes.  
  
Oryko: Good bye grandma. I will see you soon.  
  
As the image of Washu slowly fades into existance, Oryko continues to work. As Sasami rises out of bed, she looks out the window to see Oryko heading for the mountains.  
  
Sasami: Today is the day.  



	4. Episode 4 - "Endgame"

Aaron Thomas Manuel  
ATMicTornado@aol.com  
Regular Fiction  
Tenchi Muyo! Generations: Chapter 4 - "Endgame"  
Oryko finally seeks revenge.  
  
As the sun rises slowly over the mountains, Oryko can be found at his favorite place. As he stares at the sunrise, he realizes what lies ahead of him today. "_This is it! This is what I have been waiting for the last five years. I will have my revenge!_" As that thought creeps through his mind, a look of disgust forms on his face. Without wasting anymore time, Oryko steps down from the cliff and heads back to the house.  
  
In the kitchen, Sasami prepares breakfast. Worried about Oryko, she cannot help but think what will happen today. As Oryko walks into the kitchen, Sasami quickly turns around and looks into his eyes. Through their intense stare, they both understand their feelings at the moment. Without any wasted motion, Sasami puts breakfast away and follows Oryko into Washu's lab.  
  
Sasami: So today is the day. (looking at Oryko) How do we get there?  
  
Oryko: With the help of this device. (holding up a what appears to be a watch) I call this device, the astrobody dimensional portal. With this device, our astrobodies will be able to travel to the spiritual realm.   
  
Sasami: If everyone is in the spiritual realm, does it not mean that they are dead.  
  
Oryko: Not exactly. Their physical bodies were taken into the spiritual real, and they can be retrieved. However, if they die there, then they will remain there.  
  
Sasami: What about us?  
  
Oryko: Our physical bodies remain here. There is a risk, however, if we are injured in that realm, we are also injured in this realm. Be careful.  
  
Sasami: How long do we have?  
  
Oryko: About 24 hours. The signal feeds off of the telepathic link between myself, my grandmother, and my mother. If any one of us is weak or unconscious, then the signal will fade and our astrobodies will be trapped there permanently. (looking at Sasami) Before we leave, promise me one thing.  
  
Sasami: (blushing) What?  
  
Oryko: If events get out of control, that you will leave me without a second thought.  
  
Sasami: No.  
  
Oryko: Sasami, if I die I want to you survive. There is sense in both of us dying today. Understand?  
  
Sasami: Oryko?  
  
Oryko: It's time to go. (looking back at Sasami) Whatever happens, I am at least happy to have known you.  
  
At that moment, Oryko and Sasami activate their devices and their bodies remained still.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Oryko opens eyes, the first thing he notices is a strange castle. About two feet in front of him, Sasami starts to walk towards the castle entrance.  
  
Oryko: Wait up!  
  
As they entered the castle, Oryko and Sasami look around in awe.  
  
Oryko: For someone who is completely evil, he certainly has good taste.  
  
Sasami: Where do you suppose he is containing the others?  
  
Oryko: Well, I can remember reading about these type of castles in stories. If I am correct then they are in the dungeon.  
  
Sasami: Are you sure?  
  
Oryko: (looking back; smirking) No, but if this place is as predictable as I think it is, then we shall find them there.  
  
As the pair walked on, Sasami could only look at Oryko and br somewhat puzzled. "_He doesn't appear different, but yet there is something about him that seems starnge. He grew up, but yet there is a coldness that is just out-of-character._" As they entered the dungeon, Oryko looks around to see a circle of cells in the perimeter. As Oryko walked towards the first cell, he spots a young girl with red hair.  
  
Washu: (weakly) Oryko! Is it really you?!  
  
Oryko: (smiling) In the flesh!  
  
At that moment, Oryko heard the slam of a jail cell door, then a sinister laugh...  
  
Oryko: It's about time. (turns around) Sasami!  
  
As he looks back, Sasami is bleeding from the top of her head, unconscious, and locked in side a vacant cell. As if to abandon the shadows that hid, Kagato appeared from the darkness. As if to mock Oryko, he enters with a mischeivious grin on his face and Sasami's blood on his hands. The site of the blood fills Oryko's heart with rage knowing that his own carelessness hurt the little girl.  
  
Oryko: (frowning) Kagato! I have been waiting for five years for this day. Is this worth the wait?  
  
Kagato: (snickering) It does not look like it.  
  
Oryko: Where are Ayeka and Aurora? If you hurt them in any way, it will make your death even more excruciating!  
  
Kagato: (looking up) Look above you.  
  
As Oryko stares upward, he is somewhat surprised to see a cage above his head. In the cage, Ayeka and Aurora rest, but not without taking a serious beating.  
  
Oryko: (glaring at Kagato; yelling) You monster! I will make you pay dearly!  
  
Kagato: (sarcastically) Just like that old man?  
  
Oryko: (clentching his teeth) Why don't we find out for ourselves.  
  
Kagato:(drawing his sword) You took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
As Oryko drew out the master key, he noticed that Sasami was still bleeding. "_Sasami has yet to stop bleeding, if this keeps up she will lose too much blood. I must try to end this as quickly as possible, or she will not make it through the night!_" With reckless abandoment, the two cahrged at each other. As their blades for the first time, a bright flash of energy filled the room. With each move, they struck with intensity, not willing to hold anything back.  
  
In her cell, Sasami witnessed everything. Through the immense pain, Sasami could still witness the intense battle. Though the blood blurred her vision, she could feel their incredible energies. In a split second, one mistake can be the begining of the end. That split second can determine who will be left standing. As the blade sank in to his side, Sasami was overcome with dread as Oryko yelled out in pain and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Sasami: (weakly) Oryko..._cough_...please get up!  
  
Kagato: (looking down at Oryko) I waited five years for this? What a wast of time! (looking back at Sasami) I apologize Princess Sasami, but it looks like this pathetic piece of human being will not be getting up anytime soon.  
  
Sasami: What is you want you monster?  
  
Kagato: I want revenge! (walking over to her cell) By absorbing your energies, I can resurface in the physical plane. When tenchi took my life twenty years ago, my astrobody was doomed to this lone relm. However, if I can absorb enough energy, I can recreate my body and escape. (smirking) By absorbing your energies, I will kill everyone, slowly and painfully. You should have not come princess, now you will die too. (touching her cheek) It's a shame I have to kill someone of such innocence.  
  


DO NOT TOUCH HER!  
  


When Kagato turned around, he was completely shocked by what he is seeing. Despite blood flowing from his side, Oryko is standing and surrounded by a white glow. In front of him, three wings jog Kagato's memory.  
  
Kagato: (in shock; yelling) No! It can't be! You can create the Light Hawk Wings!  
  
Without wasted motion or spoken word, Oryko absorbs two of the wings and to form white outfit of Juraian uniform...  
  
Oryko: It is over! This battle is over, you lost.  
  
Kagato: Twenty years ago, I underestimated your father and it costed me dearly. Now I will destroy you by using my full power.  
  
At that moment, the cells start to glow with a strange light. With the immates' screams of pain, it becomes clear to Oryko what is happening.  
  
Oryko: Coward! Are you not strong enough to face?  
  
Kagato: (glowing; flowing with energy) I am now! Do you want to give it another go?  
  
Oryko: (converting the other wing to a sword) It is time to put an end to this!  
  
With the clash of their blades, the fighting resumes with an even greater intensity level than before. As the two fight, both are getting stronger with every blow delt. As the battle nears escalation, both start to release energy waves.   
  
Kagato: (backing away) Enough! (glowing) This fight is over. (smirking) I take it back, you were definately worth the wait, but this is where it all ends.  
  
Oryko: Your right, but I am afraid you have seen your last hour.  
  
As Kagato releases an energy wave of unbelievable proportions, the shock in his eyes were indescribable at the Oryko cutting through the energy wave with his Light Hawk Sword. As the blade came down on him, Kagato flashbacked to the day twenty years ago, when he was defeated in a similar manner. As the blade split Kagato, he exploded in burst of energy that leveled the castle. With prisoners free, Ayeka and Aurora attended to Sasami and Washu.   
  
With his power fading, Oryko walked over to his parents and his sister. With tears in her eyes, Ryoko could not speak, for she was overcome with happiness. Tenchi could only smile as his own son stood before him. As for Mayuka, she too was crying out of happiness.  
  
Oryko: Mom, dad, I beat Kagato. It's really over, the nightmare is over..._ugh_.  
  
Despite the victory, the reality was that Oryko was seriously wounded. As Oryko collapsed on the ground, Ayeka, Aurora, and Washu rushed over to the fallen warrior. Before he lost all consciousness, Oryko could see that Sasami was still alive. Relieved, Oryko passed out from the intense pain.  
  
Ayeka: (panicing) Will he make it, Ms. Washu?  
  
Washu: This wound is bad but I think I can heal him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Oryko awoke, he was surprised to find himself at home. At that moment, Washu walked into the room, and as he looked around he realized that he was in the lab.  
  
Washu: (looking over him) Well, good morning! I see your are finally out of that coma.  
  
Oryko: (confused) Coma? How long have I been out?  
  
Washu: Five days, seventeen hours, thrity-eight minuets, and two seconds. (helping Oryko up) Do you think you have the strength to see your family.  
  
Oryko: I am ready for anything.


End file.
